A new dawn for Bella
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Instead of standing up to Edward in Forks when Bella gets pregnant, Rosalie and Emmett rescue her and take her to Italy. Marcus reveals something, Felix is hiding something (not that well) and everyone wants to help Bella. Jacob and Charlie end up in Volterra too. Warning: Dark Edward. Bella/Felix pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A New Dawn for Bella_**

_Follows the books up until the moment Bella finds out that Edward want to kill the baby before they leave Esmee's Island. Edward is slightly different, you're going to see why._

_Warning__: Crazy Edward_

_Ultimate pairing__: Bella/Felix_

* * *

Bella had managed to get some alone time while Edward carried their bags to the boat and she quickly dialed Rosalie's cell phone number, asking for her help. To say that the blond beauty was surprised to hear from Bella was an understatement but she understood the urgency behind Bella's tone after some quick explanations and agreed to help her.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be waiting for you at the airport, I'll have everything under control." Rosalie reassured her.

"I… I don't trust Edward right now, he just doesn't seem to be himself… We should have a plan B ready just in case you standing up for me isn't enough…" Bella whispered.

"Don't worry, I have it covered, I'll think of something." Rosalie replied before she added:

"I can hear Edward coming back your way. See you soon Bella." Rosalie then hung up and Bella put the phone back where she found it before she rushed in the kitchen and got something to drink acting busy before Edward walked in.

"You're ready to go?" He asked her in a dead voice.

Where was the man she married? What happened to him in such a short time? Why was he acting so distant all of the sudden, like she was a burden for him and not his wife?

"Yes." She replied, refusing to say too much to him.

She was pregnant with his baby and he wanted to kill it… Wasn't he the one who said that he hoped it was a possibility after they told his father about their engagement? Now that it was happening he wanted to get rid of it? Why? And why did he look so…emotionless?

This emotionless look her had scared her more than the rest and she couldn't wait to be with Rosalie. She knew that she would at least be able to trust her and to rest and breathe once she was with Rosalie. Right now, she felt like she had done a huge mistake by marrying Edward, like somehow he had manipulated her all along.

She had never been one to want to get married. She was dead set on not marrying him, at least not before a few years but somehow she had caved and married him… He had then promised her a small wedding, like she wanted but once again she ended up doing what he wanted, letting Alice and him change her mind about everything that was her until all that was left was them. What had they done to her and why could she suddenly see it all now?

It was like a veil had been lifted from her mind and she was suddenly irritated for everything Edward and Alice had forced on her… Placing one hand on her belly, she realized that the baby must be the one who was clearing her mind and she was just that much more grateful for its existence.

.

As they made their way back home, Bella didn't speak with Edward and she understood that he thought she was mad at him for putting her in this position. He didn't even seem to consider the fact that she might want to keep the baby. Once again, he was making the decisions on his own, without asking her opinion for anything and it angered her.

Did he forget that they were married now? Weren't they supposed to be equals now? Being married to him was supposed to mean that she could count on him to ask her what she wanted to do, that they would both make the decisions together and yet here he was, deciding on his own to end a life they had created together, in what she thought was wonderful and sincere love.

"We're changing airplanes here." Edward told Bella once they landed somewhere in Texas.

Bella nodded and looked around her.

There were a lot of people around and Edward was speaking with a couple, trying to get them to agree to exchange their tickets so they could be home sooner. Suddenly, Bella felt like she was being watched from the left and looked up. She swore she saw Rosalie waving and going inside the woman's bathroom.

"Edward, I need to use the Lady's room." Bella said, putting a shaking hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try to get us earlier tickets, I'm right here. Be quick." He replied in a dead voice as he pointed at another couple who was waiting for the earlier flight he wanted them to catch.

Bella nodded and rushed to the woman's bathroom only to find Rosalie waiting for her, among a lot of other women.

"With so many people around her won't hear or smell us but we have to be quick. I don't have time to explain. Do you trust me?" Rosalie asked Bella as soon as the pregnant human jumped in her arms.

"Of course I do." Bella nodded.

"Emmett is waiting for us in a private plan. He's ready to get off as soon as we're in." The blond vampire told Bella.

Bella followed Rosalie to the other side of the lady's room and only then did she realize that there was a second door on the other side. They went as fast as humanly possible for Bella and soon found themselves outside and entering a small private plane.

"Let's go Emmett, hurry. I can hear Edward looking for her now." Rosalie said as soon as they started climbing the stairs.

Once Bella was safe on the plane's ground, Rosalie closed the small door and Emmett started to make the plane roll, then fly.

"Thank you… I feel bad for leaving him behind like this but I don't recognize him… Ever since I found out… It's like he doesn't feel anymore, like something's broken inside him…" Bella started to explain.

"Don't worry Bella, you're not alone in this." Rosalie reassured her before she gave her a box of fruit juice.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"In Europe Baby Bells." Emmett's booming voice replied.

"We have a house there, it's safe. The others don't know about it." Rosalie added.

"How did you keep Alice from seeing this?" Bella asked.

"Well, she can't see you anymore, or she sees you but it's all blurry and like a TV with very bad reception. She's so concentrated on you she didn't even see Emmett planning on using her favorite shirt as a grease rug. We told everyone that we were going hunting before you came back and they bought it." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah, don't worry, she didn't see our decision and even if she was to try and look now, she wouldn't be able to because we're with you and she can't see you." Emmett added.

"Good… Maybe someone should warn Edward though…" Bella replied.

"Don't worry, I texted Carlisle that Emmett and I were taking you to a safe place to save your baby. That it was _your_ choice and that they would be able to come and see you only if they agreed to do what YOU chose to do about the baby. I haven't gotten an answer yet." Rosalie explained.

"He probably called Edward as soon as he got your text." Emmett added just as Rosalie's phone biped.

"It's Jasper. He's telling us that Carlisle convinced Edward to come home first. They'll look for us later if they can't convince us to come back and let them kill the baby. Jasper suggests we turn the phones off so they can't try and track us." Rosalie told them.

They flew for a while, thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie had taken Bella's bags and she had what she needed to get changed.

"What if we went to the Volturies?" Bella asked after Rosalie replaced Emmett at the commands of the plane.

"Why would we do that? They'd just be pissed to see that you're still human." Emmett replied.

"Well, maybe this pregnancy isn't a first, maybe it's just rare and if it is, they'd know about it. Plus, once they find out, and I'm sure at some point they will, they'll just get angry at us for keeping this from them. Maybe we should just be honest with them and tell them what's going on." Bella suggested.

"What if they want to kill the baby too?" Rosalie asked her.

"Well, the way I see things, Aro is interested in me, in my potential as a vampire so he won't do anything to upset me or set me against him. He'll want to keep me on his side." Bella explained her side.

"You think you can convince him to let you have the baby and see how things turn out later?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes, I do." Bella nodded.

"At least if we go there Edward won't be able to get to you. We'll have time to try and convince him to let it go, to change his mind." Rosalie nodded.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Emmett asked them both.

"I do. I feel in my heart that it's the best thing to do." Bella nodded.

"It's probably motherly instinct or something like that. Let's go toVolterra then." Rosalie nodded before she changed the flight plan.

Bella explained to them later how she felt like a veil of confusion had been lifted, how she was suddenly capable of being angry at Edward and Alice for everything they had done to her when she hadn't been able to be offended before. She explained everything she had realized earlier and they all started thinking more about it, remembering other facts and events that made them think that maybe there was something behind it all. Maybe Edward and Alice were hiding something from them.

"Alice and Edward always managed to get their way, even if we don't agree with them… Maybe they have some sort of hidden power…" Emmett suggested.

"I think they're aware of their powers and that they have been using them for a very long time… Whatever, we'll find more about it later. That's all the more reasons to get away from them." Rosalie replied.

Nodding in agreement, Bella closed her eyes and took a nap for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**So, this won't be a long story but I hope you still like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived in Florence, they rented a car and drove quickly to the city of Volterra.

It was still sunny when they arrived so they found an underground parking and stayed there until it started being dark enough outside. While they waited, Bella got sick again and threw up everything she had eaten and drank on the floor.

"I knew there was a reason my mother never had a second child after me. Morning sickness that lasts all day long is tiring. It's morning sickness, shouldn't it stay in the morning or something?" Bella groaned.

"Concentrate on the result." Rosalie advised her nicely as she pet Bella's growing belly..

"I know… I'm sorry for complaining… I know you'd give anything to be in my place… I'm grateful for what you're doing, you know…" Bella told her.

"I figure being an aunt will be better than nothing." Rosalie replied.

"You're going to be much more than an aunt Rosalie, you're going to be this baby's godmother." Bella smiled before her sister in law hugged her tightly.

"Okay, it's dark enough, we can go without drawing too much attention to us." Emmett announced.

"Let's go meet some royal vampires then." Bella sighted as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against.

.

The hall of the castle seemed just as big to Bella as the last time she was there, maybe even bigger except now she was allowed to take the time to look around herself. It was marvelous and she was in awe.

"Well, well, well, look who the night brought in." Jane's smug voice said from the other side of the hall, rushing in front of them.

Emmett was standing in front of Bella and Rosalie right behind her. Both were ready to fight to protect her.

"We're here to see Aro, please. It's very important." Bella bravely declared in a voice as polite as she could.

"What makes you think that Aro wants to see you, especially if you're still human?" Jane's twin brother Alec asked.

"Because it concerns a very important subject. Please, I need to see him. He'll want to know why I came." Bella insisted, still hidden behind Emmett.

"What is going on here?" Aro asked as he entered the hall, followed by Marcus, Caius and a few members of the guards.

They had heard the commotion and as soon as they recognized Bella's voice and scent they rushed in the hall to see what this was about.

Bella couldn't help but notice that Felix was there as well and was smiling warmly at her. She smiled back. There had been some sort of quiet connection between them both times they saw each others. She was curious to see how it would develop now, if she was allowed to stay with them.

"Aro." Bella greeted him before she greeted the others.

"Bella, how wonderful to have you here." Aro exclaimed.

"Still human…" Caius whispered.

"There's a good explanation for this Caius. Can we please go somewhere else? I think I need to sit down…" Bella insisted.

"Argh, humans…" Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant! That's why I need to sit down." Bella tried to explain while Rosalie protectively took her in her arms.

"I can hear the little heart beating… Let's take this to the throne room brothers." Marcus suggested, surprising everyone when he offered his arm to Bella and led the way out of the hall.

Bella took his offered arm and curiously followed, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie were behind her.

As they walked, Rosalie glared at Jane who was whispering to her brother that she wasn't surprise that Bella had cheated on Edward and that she was probably here to ask for a 9 months delay on her transition.

.

Once in the throne room, Marcus offered his throne to Bella and once everyone was settled Bella spoke:

"We were planning on me changing after the honeymoon… I wanted to try and have a human, normal one and even if Edward wasn't too happy about taking that risk, he agreed to try… I'll spare you the details. A few days ago I got sick, threw up my food and realized that I was 5 days late in my menstrual cycle and having several symptoms of pregnancy. The weird dreams, the weird cravings, I was always tired… I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a baby bump already… It was hard to accept… I couldn't be THAT pregnant in such a short time but then again, Edward wasn't normal either and I started thinking… Men can have children until very late in their life, look at Charlie Chaplin. The reason why female vampires can't have children is because their body can't change… men's bodies don't need to change to make a baby…" Bella started.

"It makes sense… Why are you here then and why isn't Edward with you?" Marcus asked kindly, surprising his brothers and the guards even more.

"Edward called Carlisle and started planning our way back home… I thought that he just wanted to make sure I was safe and healthy but then he said…" Bella was crying by now.

"Alice can't see Bella now, probably because of the baby and it freaks them all out." Emmett added.

"Edward wants to kill my baby. He wants to get rid of it… He never asked me my opinion, he never cared to ask. He just planed our way back to Forks, planning to have Carlisle abort it… I couldn't have that so I called Rosalie while Edward put our bags away and asked for her help." Bella finished.

"And now you're here." Aro stated.

"We were hoping you'd seen this before… Bella's pregnancy looks more advanced that it truly is and we're worried. We figured if anyone had heard about this it would be you." Rosalie explained.

"This is unheard off…" Aro said in awe.

"Please, don't kill my child… I know you're afraid because of the immortal children but I promise you it's not like that. My child will be different, I just know it. At least give it a chance to be born, see how it turns out." Bella pleaded, looking Aro in the eyes.

"Do you need anything Bella? You look quite pale…" Marcus suggested.

"If you have some kind of juice, I wouldn't say no…" Bella replied with a smile.

"Something to eat would be great too." Rosalie added, making Bella nod.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to keep anything in for the last two days." Bella added.

"I'll go get it." Felix said quickly before he rushed out of the room.

"Men…" Jane said, rolling her eyes.

Bella couldn't help but feel like Jane looked nicer, more open to her now. It probably was because her masters looked about to welcome Bella in. Jane might be powerful but she was still a sheep, following the lead and doing what she was told.

While they waited for Felix to come back, Rosalie and Bella explained how they felt like Edward and Alice have some sort of manipulation power and why. Marcus immediately promised to have it investigated and that they wouldn't get away with it.

"What has gotten into you, brother?" Aro asked Marcus.

"Last time Bella was here, I felt something strange, some sort of link to her and so I looked into it without telling anyone. I found out that Bella was my last descendent. On her father's side." He explained.

"What?" Bella asked, shocked.

This was shocking news to Bella but she could feel that it was the truth. He was her family.

"Well then, I guess it makes her family." Aro nodded.

"We should wait and see what this new child will be like." Caius nodded and Bella knew that if even Caius agreed, then she was safe.

"Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will be here soon. I'm sure they'll find a way to find us…" Bella said after thanking Felix for the juice and the food he had gotten her from the tourist's vending machines.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get you a safe room here, next to mine and we'll make sure you're safe at all times." Marcus reassured her.

"I bet you regret marrying him now, right?" Emmett asked Bella as they walked through some corridors to her new living quarters.

"I never wanted to get married in the first place, I just did it because it was the only way he'd feel like we could try and have sex… Now I find myself married to a man willing to kill his own child, finding out all the ways he has manipulated me lately…" Bella shook her head.

"But you still love him." Rosalie reminded her.

"I'm not even sure if I do, but I know that I won't jump back in his arms if he comes here. He went too far." Bella shook her head.

"Now, I don't know if it changed at all since last time he was here but back then he was set in his mind that he would never, under any circumstances, change you." Aro confessed.

"But he promised me he'd do it after the honeymoon." Bella protested.

"I have to agree with Aro here Bella… I think Edward might have simply agreed to the honeymoon delay to stop you from asking to be changed all over again. While we planned to come and get you, we found some papers in his room… he recently bought several houses all over the world without telling any of us… He might have been planning to run away with you, keep you human and hide you from us and the Volturies." Rosalie confessed.

"We didn't say anything because we didn't want to worry you, especially in your condition…" Emmett added.

"I've been so blind… What am I going to do now? What about Charlie?" Bella replied, worried.

"Well, your father thinks you're in your honeymoon and we could simply send him a letter from you, saying that he was right, Edward wasn't right for you, that he played you. You could say that you need some time away…" Rosalie suggested.

"Your father knows about vampires?" Aro asked her.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Bella shook her head.

"You could tell him that you found a job that you love overseas." Emmett suggested.

"You're right… I'll think about it. I still have a few weeks before he gets worried." Bella replied.

"We'll just have to hope that Edward won't do something stupid and speak to Charlie before that. Who knows what he could tell him…" Emmett shook his head.

"Well, we might be able to think about making an exception if he does." Aro replied.

They had arrived in front of Bella's new bedroom. Rosalie and Emmett had one just across the hall and Aro promised to get everything they could need.

* * *

**So, this is the second part...**

**What do you think of it?**

**THANK YOU for the great reception this story had on the first chapter! So many favorited and followed... I'm touched and very happy! Thank you!**

**Review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Felix couldn't believe his luck.

When he had first seen Bella, back when she came to rescue Edward, it had been instant love and to see her walk out of Volterra with Edward, whom, for some reason he didn't like or trust, had been very hard...a torture worst than Jane's power.

Then, when he saw her after the Newborns attack, he was happy to see her smile his way, to see that she had made it without getting hurt. He had felt like her smile was magical and it made him very happy but once more she was with Edward and he hadn't liked this part one bit. The Red haired Cullen didn't deserve her, he didn't appreciate her like she should be appreciated.

In his eyes, Bella was a princess, she deserved to be treated like a queen. Thankfully, now she was here, without the red haired Cullen and apparently ready to forget him…maybe this was his chance, finally.

"What are you doing Felix?" Aro asked him after he positioned himself outside of Bella's door while her companions helped her get settled.

"Standing guard." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing for him to do.

"She's not a prisoner. Why would you stand guard?" Aro asked, confused while Marcus rolled his eyes, seeing the reason already.

"To protect her. We never know who might try to get her." Felix replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"He's in love with her. I saw him falling in love with her when he first saw her and it has only grown since then, even though he didn't saw her much. He's standing guard to protect her because he loves her." Marcus revealed.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder..." Caius commented.

"Marvelous!" Aro clapped his hands.

"She's still married to Edward. It's still hopeless." Felix shook his head.

"Not hopeless, just difficult. Every day she's here away from him is a day you can spend with her, showing her how much better for her you are than him. And believe me, you are definitely better for her than he could ever be." Marcus told him.

"Plus, if he really wants to kill the baby without giving it a chance, she won't love him much longer. If he comes here and tries to take her or kill the baby forcefully, we'll kill him and she'll be a widow. She'll be free again." Caius suggested.

"Right… I'll just… Stay here and stand guard until then." Felix replied, feeling hope in his chest.

He knew that if Bella hadn't heard anything, Rosalie and Emmett probably had and the fact that they hadn't come out to threaten him was the proof that they weren't against him. He took that as a good sign. As much as he was curious about Emmett Cullen's real strengths, he didn't want to find out about it with a real fight over Bella.

.

Bella was getting used to the life in Volterra.

Everyone was very nice to her and she even had a very comfortable couch in the throne room so she didn't have to be alone all the time. Felix was always around her, ready to jump in a fight to protect her or to move her wherever she wanted to go. Rosalie told her that he had feelings for her but wouldn't act on them until she was free from Edward and over him. She tried not to think about it yet though, she had other things in mind right now.

"I'm worried Bella. It's not normal that you can't keep anything in…" Rosalie told her after Bella had once again thrown up her food.

"I know, I'm worried too…" Bella nodded.

"Maybe the baby is more vampire than human." Felix said, bringing all the eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"The baby needs blood!" Bella exclaimed, bringing her hands to her growing belly.

"You mean like…drink it?" Emmett asked.

"It would be the quickest way to do it right? The baby is half vampire after all..." Bella asked, looking around for confirmation.

"I… I think so… It makes sense…" Aro said.

"So what, you want me to go and catch you some animal and drain it in a bottle for you?" Emmett asked her.

"If we're going to do this, we might as well do it with human blood. It's the strongest there is, right?" Bella asked and everybody nodded.

"But Bella, you faint when you smell blood!" Rosalie protested.

"I know but I think we should try anyway." Bella nodded.

"Well, you can't bite through a human's neck." Marcus thought out loud.

"I'll go and get her some blood bags from the local hospital." Felix suggested.

"Take Jane and Alec with you in case someone tries to stop you." Caius ordered and with one nod, Felix, Jane and Alec were gone.

They came back a couple of hours later and Felix immediately put some in a nice cup so that it would be easier for Bella to drink it.

"Thank you Felix." She said, smiling sweetly at him before she took a breath out of the cup and moaned.

"What is it? Do you feel sick?" Rosalie asked her.

"No, not at all. It's just… It smells…good." Bella replied.

"That's a good sign." Aro said.

"We're on the right track." Caius added, interesting as well about the outcome.

Bella nodded and took a few sips from the cups before she moaned again.

"It's so good." She declared.

"We're on the right track, look, it's obvious that it's what your body needs." Rosalie nodded and pointed to Bella's cheeks who were gaining more colors.

"She's still human, we should get her some human food. She might be able to keep it in once she's had blood." Marcus ordered.

Jane nodded and rushed outside, planning on going shopping for some food for the human she had been assigned to.

Indeed, since Jane and Alec where their most powerful guards, all 3 kings decided to assign them to Bella's service and protection. Jane didn't mind. She had always followed orders, without discussion. If Bella Swan was now allied with her masters, then she was going to be faithful to her too, especially now that every guard knew that Bella was Marcus's descendent. It was obvious that once she became a vampire, she would be highly ranked and nobody wanted to get on her bad side now.

.

The rest of the Cullen family ended up finding where Rosalie and Emmett had taken Bella and they were surprised, worried even.

Why take Bella away from an abortion they say she doesn't want if it's to take her to the Volturies, who were probably going to kill both her and the baby anyway?

If the rest of the Cullen's were starting to doubt Edward's intentions regarding Bella, Alice and Edward were determined and really wanted to kill the baby so they could get Bella back.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. We've seen the venom work miracles. Bella will survive the transition once the baby is delivered." Carlisle tried to sooth him as they flew to Volterra.

"This wasn't in my plans, she was never supposed to become a vampire and that baby shouldn't exist!" Edward snapped back.

"But that's what she wanted, that's why she married you. You promised her that you'd do it." Esmee reminded him.

"You were never sincere were you? You were never going to change her! How didn't I see this before? How did you hide it from me?" Jasper realized.

"Of course not! I had everything planned, I got properties all over the world, ready to hide us from the Volturies if they came after us." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You can't just make these decisions without her Edward. It's her life, she can do as she wishes with it, including become a vampire or carry this baby to term." Carlisle tried to reason with him.

"She's my wife now, she belongs to me. I decide what's good for her!" Edward replied in a harsh tone.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now… Edward, surely you're joking right now… Please tell me you don't really believe what you're saying, tell me that you didn't play Bella just so you could get what you wanted and control her…" Esmee begged him.

"Carlisle, control you wife." Edward snapped before he went back to staring at the window.

The good doctor was about to say something else but Jasper shook his head. Apparently Edward was too far gone to be reasoned with. For the rest of the ride, Carlisle and Esmee wondered what they had done wrong with Edward and why they hadn't seen through his sick game but since he could read their mind, he had an obvious advantage over them.

Edward rolled his eyes, showing them that he was still listening to them but that he didn't think their thoughts were worth it. Obviously he believed himself above the other members of his family.

"Stop thinking too hard. We're almost there and I refuse to leave without Bella by my side and that baby dead." Edward growled.

If Alice hadn't spoken, she made it clear that she was on Edward's side when she went to sit by him and started glaring at Jasper who was thinking of ways to save Bella and let her keep her baby.

* * *

**As you can see, Edward is a little far gone...**

**Review please**

**Thank y****ou for all the love!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was quietly sipping on her cup of blood, interrupting her drinking once in a while to take a bite out of the large pizza that Jane had brought her.

"You know, it would be much less messy for you guys to drink from blood bags too. It would prevent innocent humans from dying." Bella suggested.

She was once again in the throne room with a lot of the guard and the three kings. She was feeling much better and she was capable of moving around, taking walks around the castle once in a while, always with an escort, always safe and never for too long.

"It would take a lot Bella, the surrounding hospital would get suspicious." Aro replied.

"I know that, but you could set some kind of partnership with jails all over the world and get blood from them. I'm sure there is some jail in some places where they would love some money in exchange from blood from their prisoners. I mean, prison directors probably accept brides too, right?" Belle replied.

"It's actually not a bad idea… You've thought about it a lot haven't you?" Marcus asked her.

"Yes. I also thought about something… Some bad guys manage to escape the justice system all the time, all over the world… Maybe some of your guards could track those guys and bring them here so you can feed from the source once in a while, like for special occasions or something. At least that would limit the innocents that are killed…" She added.

"That would definitively stop the bad rumors that are going on about this place in the human world." Caius nodded.

"We should start working on it I think." Marcus announced.

"Well, it's unanimous. We shall start working on it. Demetri, Santiago, you two start forming your teams. Demetri you and your team work on a way to track the criminals on the loose, Santiago, you and your team work on finding partnership with the prisons. Start with the poor, isolated ones in poor countries." Aro ordered.

Both vampires nodded and Marcus added:

"Felix, Jane and Alec are not free to be part of your teams, they are to remain here to protect Bella."

"Wouldn't think of it." Demetri smirked, knowing that it would take several armies to take Felix, his best friend, away from Bella.

.

A couple of hours after the departure of Demetri and Santiago's teams, Jane went to ask the human at the front desk to go and buy some pasta to go for Bella when she saw her in deep conversation with the Cullen's.

"I'll take it from here Gina. Go warn the Masters about this...unfortunate problem." Jane barked at the human who nodded and rushed away.

"Jane, it's a pleasure as always." Edward said sarcastically.

"What are you Cullen's doing here? What do you want?" She asked them.

"You know why. We're here to get Bella back. Lead us to her now." Edward ordered.

"Edward, try to be polite." Carlisle scolded him.

Jasper knew that being in this place wouldn't be easy for him, he wouldn't be able to use his gift to help his family much, he'd be too busy doing his best to keep everyone out. There was too much vampires in this castle and he could feel them all. To top it all, the weigh of Alice's betrayal was still heavy on him and he didn't know where they stood anymore. How could she have fooled him for so long? Why didn't he see this coming? He felt like a failure at the moment and Edward seemed to enjoy his depression.

.

"Maybe you should go back to your room Bella." Marcus suggested.

"I don't see why. If I go it's only going to be another reason for Edward to throw a tantrum." Bella argued, making Emmett and Rosalie chuckle.

"She's right. We might as well show them from the start that Bella is here willingly and that she's not our prisoner in any way. I'd hate to have to start a fight against Carlisle." Aro nodded.

"Jane is coming with them now." Alec warned them.

Bella decided to stand up, showing her baby bump, which had grown a bit, and that she was strong, that the baby wasn't killing her. Rosalie stood slighting in front of her while Emmett and Felix stood on each of her sides. Felix had an arm around her waist to help her stay steady. She moved closer to Marcus with whom she had grown a lot closer in the past few days and he put one of his hands on her shoulder.

As soon as the large double doors opened on Jane, Alec smiled at her and they both went to stand closer to Bella.

"Bella, Love…" Edward stared but she cut him off.

"Please, cut it out. I know the truth Edward. You were never going to change me, you just wanted me to stay human so you could manipulate me. At this point I'm not even sure you ever truly loved me." Bella told him as several vampires around her growled at her husband.

"You're my wife Bella, you belong to me. You have to come back to me and do as I say. I know better, I'm older than you, I'm the man, I know better." Edward insisted.

"Anyone who feels he has to say '_I'm the man'_ really isn't the man…" One of the remaining guards on the side commented.

"Edward, please stop this nonsense…" Esmee sobbed.

"He's right Bella, you have to go with him, I saw it." Alice insisted as Jasper looked at her like she was a stranger.

Suddenly, the Cullen's, including Emmett and Rosalie started speaking all at once, voicing their opinions. In the end, it revealed that only Alice was on Edward's side which pleased Bella a lot.

As much as it pained Jasper, Esmee and Carlisle to go against them, they agreed that Edward had gone too far in his lies and that Bella was entitled her own opinions and decisions.

"Enough!" Aro growled, his words toning through the large hall and everyone became silent.

"Come here Edward, and don't force me to ask twice or I'll have Jane help you obey." Aro told the red haired who still refused to move.

Jane then used her power on him while Felix happily forced Edward closer to Aro and on his knees. Aro took his hand and closed his eyes, seeing every thoughts Edward had ever had. Last time, he had been too concentrated on a few specific things to see what he would have needed to see.

"I don't know how you managed to fool me last time. Maybe I was too concentrated on Bella and finding out how Carlisle was doing to see the truth… You never loved her, you only wanted to enjoy her quiet mind and to use her as some sort of trophy. You wanted her to be your pet. You told her that you were a virgin to justify not doing anything with her when you've been having a physical relationship with Alice for some time now... It's despicable!" Aro announced as Marcus stood to his feet and growled.

"You will pay for this." Marcus announced, detaching every word while Bella asked Rosalie escort her back to her couch so she could sit down.

"What's it to you? You better go back to your depressed state of mind Marcus, nobody cares what you think." Edward told Marcus.

"Edward no!" Esmee exclaimed, horrified.

"You better watch your tongue young one. Bella is my last descendent and that makes her part of the royal family here. I think spending some time in the jail cells will do you and your young friend Alice some good." Marcus decided.

He was going to only punish Edward but when Alice tired to jump on Bella, only being stopped by Emmett's strengths and Jasper's quick reflexes, he decided to add her to the punishment.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked her once a very joyful Felix dragged Edward and Alice away with Jane and Alec.

"Very well. At first we were worried because I couldn't keep any food down but I started drinking blood and now I'm fine. All I need to do is rest, drink blood and eat human food." Bella explained.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay around and help with taking care of you, monitoring your pregnancy… It's new and intriguing." He told her.

"I don't see why not." Bella agreed while Rosalie gave her father a warning look.

"Don't even try to hurt this baby." The blond beauty warned him.

To calm everyone's worries, Carlisle let Aro touch his hand, as did Jasper and Esmee. Since Aro declared them all trust worthy, Rosalie relaxed and they were finally capable of catching up.

"What bothers me is that I'm now married to him…I knew I should have kept with my first instinct and refused marrying him. I never wanted to get married in the first place… Edward and Alice organized everything." Bella complained.

"Oh, I can arrange this. I felt something coming and when we found out that you were here I was prepared. I have the papers to annul your marriage. All you have to do is sign them." Jasper offered.

"Thank you." She exclaimed joyfully, relieved to see that problem fixed quickly.

She wondered if Felix had heard the news from the basement where he was chaining Edward and Alice up and she knew that if he heard, he was probably smiling at the news.

* * *

**So, another chapter in... What do you think of it?**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by quickly and peacefully.

Carlisle had used his doctor status to get all the equipment he would need and to order some blood. Of course, Aro had been a good host and settled some sort of office for him in one of the room on the same floor as Bella's.

Felix was still sticking to Bella's side and Jasper must have picked up on his deep feelings for the pregnant human because he kept on smirking at him in a knowing way. Sometimes, Felix let himself dream that maybe Jasper was smirking this much because Bella returned his feelings but he always shook his thoughts back down. This wasn't the time for that. She had other worries on her mind.

Bella's main worry was her baby.

While Carlisle agreed that she was in a good enough state of health right now, probably because of the blood she had been drinking, they were all worried about the delivery part of the pregnancy.

Aro had seen in Edward's mind the local woman who seemed to know something about legends like this so he called his contacts in southern America and asked them to look into it. One of them heard a legend. It looked like in the legends, the baby bite his way out of the mother's womb and the mothers always died.

"Well, these mothers didn't have what Bella has. They didn't have vampire venom that can heal pretty much everything, a two centuries old doctor who knows a lot and advanced medical equipment. Bella and the baby will both be fine." Rosalie argued.

"Rose is right, I'll be fine." Bella nodded.

"I've never seen our venom fail anyone." Caius nodded.

"To play it even safer I was thinking of maybe injecting some directly in her heart with a needle." Carlisle informed them.

"Good idea. We should keep looking into these legends though. We should try and find out what happened to the babies." Aro announced.

"You mean to the ones they didn't throw in a fire." Caius replied grimly.

"I'm a bit cold… Felix, would you mind getting me another blanket please?" Bella asked to change the subject (and because she was really cold).

"Sure Bella, I'll be right back." He replied before he rushed off.

.

Bella hadn't been able to stop herself from falling in love with Felix, slowly but surely. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. He spoke to her like every word was an 'I Love You'. He was always around, listening to her, asking her opinion on things, trying to get to know her better. He was treating her like a princess, as if Marcus, Aro and Caius had announced that she was one of them, which they hadn't but Felix seemed to think it wasn't necessary.

Two weeks and a half after finding out that she was pregnant, Edward and Alice managed to escape the cell they were in.

Alice was quickly caught by Jasper and put in pieces but Edward managed to leave. Almost all the guards were out and looking for him, missing Demetri's useful powers since he was still on his mission. They ended up finding him 6 hours later.

He, too, was put in pieces before he was brought back but Heidi, who had caught him, declared that he was shutting down a phone when they got to him.

"Maybe we should put him back together to ask him who he called…" Bella suggested, having a bad feeling.

"I've got the phone he used." Heidi said as she ended it to Bella who opened it.

"It's password protected!" Bella exclaimed.

"He have to have just gotten it, it's not the one he had before… Maybe he didn't have time to change the code from the standard 0000." Esmee replied.

"It worked." Bella said as she started looking through the phone.

"What is it Bella?" Felix asked her when he noticed her face pale a bit.

"He only called two numbers and I know them both… That little piece of shit just made things a lot more complicated!" Bella exclaimed.

"Which numbers Bella?" Marcus asked as he rushed to his descendent.

"The first call he placed was a 10 minutes phone call to Jacob Black, my best friend." Bella said.

"The shape-shifter that can easily kill one of us?" Caius asked her, sitting straighter.

"Yes, him… Don't worry thought, even if he comes here, which I think is very possible, I'm sure I can calm him down enough to explain. I'm sure I can get him to not attack." Bella explained.

"Who did he call next?" Esmee asked.

"Can't you guess? Of course the idiot called Charlie… It was a 20 minutes phone call so I'm sure he explained everything, or at least his version of everything. He just sentenced my father to death!" Bella cried.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't kill your father." Caius reassured her.

He had grown to care for Bella as much as Marcus and Aro did and he hated seeing her cry.

"He is, after all, my last human male descendent. I think we can trust him to keep our secret." Marcus told her as he hugged her to calm her down.

"As for your wolf friend, he's been keeping the secret for a while now, I'm sure we can trust him, as long as he doesn't try to kill us all." Aro added.

Bella felt better and decided to use the phone to try and call Jacob and her father to check on them.

First she tried her father's home phone but it rang and he never picked up. Next she tried the station and her father's deputy confirmed her fears and told her that her father received a phone call from Edward, that all Charlie said before he left was that Bella was in trouble and needed him.

"I think it's safe to say that he's on his way here…" Bella sighted before she called Jacob's phone.

Billy answered and she explained the entire situation to him, not hiding anything at all.

"Well, I know for a fact that Charlie went on a plane to Italy a few hours ago, apparently, Edward told him about vampires and us. Charlie just left me a message to tell me that he was going to join you in Italy and help you. Jacob just left too, telling me he didn't know when he'd be back. He did empty his saving account first so I think it's safe to say that he's coming your way also." Billy told her.

"Oh god, I hate Edward right now and if he wasn't in pieces on the floor in front of me I think I'd rip him in pieces myself!" Bella exclaimed, making Billy chuckle.

"Are you sure you're safe with them Bella?" Billy asked her, more serious.

"Yes, I assure you that I am. I will have to become a vampire to survive the pregnancy but that was my plan all along so… Don't worry Billy. I'll make sure that nothing happens to Jacob." Bella told him.

"Do you trust them, those Volturies?" The old Quileute asked her.

"Of course I do! As it turns out, one of the leaders is my distant ancestor. Dad and I are his last descendants and they all agreed to let dad stay human, even if Edward told him about us." Bella explained.

"Good. Listen Bella, I have to go and meet up with Sam. I'll tell him what's happening and that there is nothing to worry about but keep in touch okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll call you back as soon as Jacob arrives." Bella told him before they both hung up.

.

Being in Volterra was hard for Jasper considering what his gift was, so he decided to leave and go spend some time with Peter and Charlotte in their corner of Texas. He needed to get over Alice and being in a place with so many vampires wasn't helping him. Bella understood, as did the others but the young woman asked him to keep in touch. No matter what, he was her brother and he loved her like a sister too. He agreed to call her as often as he could before he left.

It was decided to leave Alice and Edward in pieces on the floor of one of the cells for now. They would decide on what to do with them again later.

Bella wasn't worried about Alice and Edward's fate though, she felt safe and she felt like if the coming confrontation with Jacob and her father would surely be hard, they would eventually be fine.

At the reception, they had Jacob and Charlie's pictures and names and knew to guide them directly to the throne room when they arrived.

If Bella wasn't too worried about the coming confrontation, she was worried about the timing. Jacob and her father would come either right before she gave birth and got changed into a vampire or right after. She hoped it was before because if she trusted the people around her to help keep her calm enough so she didn't kill her father, she didn't want him to see her like this for the first time in so long.

* * *

**So, how will it go with Jacob and Charlie?**

**Once again, Thank you fo all the love you're giving this story!**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Jacob ended up being on the same plane and made their way to Volterra together.

To go faster, Jacob shifted, gave his clothes to Charlie to hold and the man sat on him like he would have a horse, which, size wise, wasn't very far from the truth. Jacob didn't worry about keeping the secret from him since he already knew about him and he ran through the woods the entire time.

They arrived in the city of Volterra when it started getting dark and found a dark isolated alley so Jacob could change. After that, it was easy to find the castle.

"So, how do we do this?" Jacob asked Charlie.

"We go in and ask to see Bella at the reception. We'll see how things go after that." Charlie declared and, not saying anything he started walking inside.

Jacob would have like better a different plan with more action but Bella was Charlie's daughter and he had the priority over this. It was his right to decide on the procedure to follow.

They introduced themselves to the woman at the reception and asked to see Bella Swan. The woman nodded and asked them to wait for a moment while she called someone. She spoke on the phone in Italian and soon, Emmett Cullen was in front of them.

"Hey, so, we thought that seeing one of us would make you more at ease. Edward didn't tell you the entire truth and Bella is perfectly safe here." Emmett said quickly before he showed them the way, explaining the true events to them on the way.

"This is…wow." Charlie managed to say.

"And they won't kill Charlie for knowing?" Jacob asked.

"No. Edward was probably hoping for it but he didn't take into consideration that Marcus, one of the three king, is your ancestor. He did some researches last time he saw Bella and found out that you and Bella are his last descendents. That's important to him. And as you'll see, Bella won everyone over quite quickly. She even got them to compromise on their diet." Emmett explained.

"They're feeding on animals too now?" Jacob asked.

"A few of them are trying, mostly Marcus, he's your ancestor, and Felix who's madly in love with Bella and has been ever since they first met. A few others are trying. They know that after Bella changes Aro, Caius and Marcus are going to make her one of them, a ruler and they all want to win good points with her. The others now feed on donated blood bought from jails all over the world." Emmett explained.

Words seemed too hard for Charlie to get out and Jacob looked like he was smelling something especially bad.

"Sorry for the smell Jacob. Sadly there's nothing we can do about that but if it makes you feel better, you smell horrible to us too." The giant vampire joked.

"Right." Jacob replied, wandering if he was right in trusting him.

When Emmett opened the doors and lead Charlie and Jacob inside, only the remaining Cullen's, Bella, Felix and the three kings were in the room. Jane and Alec were right outside, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie and Jacob asked her at the same time.

"Yes, I am… Hum… Did Edward… When Edward called you, did he explain my… current condition?" Bella asked nervously.

"He mentioned something but Emmett explained everything when he showed us the way here… I… had a hard time believing it but as I can see… it was the truth." Charlie said as he came closer to his daughter, Jacob still by his side.

Bella then hugged them both and took the time to introduce them all, keeping Marcus for last.

"If I had doubts about my researches, this alone would have proven me right… Charlie… You look just like my father did…" Marcus said after being introduced.

"Oh… This is weird… I definitely wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning." Charlie chuckled.

"I understand, don't worry, we'll have time to get to know each other. We're glad you arrived now. We were afraid you'd arrive after she delivered and was changed… It would have been hard. Newborn vampires are kind of…unfocused." Marcus explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if our Bella shocked us all and skipped the newborn phase. She's unique." Aro exclaimed.

For the next few hours, Marcus and Carlisle escorted Charlie to his bedroom while Bella talked with Jacob, calming him down and convinced him to either go back home or stay and be peaceful. Jacob decided to call his father first, then he told Bella that he would be staying, at least until she woke up as a vampire, to see how things would turn out with her, Charlie and the baby.

"We put a second bed in your bedroom Bella, we figured that your father would feel more at ease close to you. You don't mind, do you?" Felix asked her.

"You know I don't." She smiled at him.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep." He suggested.

"You're right. Will you walk with me?" She asked him and he nodded.

They did it every night.

They would walk slowly side by side until Bella got too tired. Then he would take her in his arms and carry her to her bedroom. Then he would spend the night guarding the door, ready to come in if she needed anything.

At first she told him that he didn't have to wait on her all the time but he replied that he just wanted to make sure she was safe and that she would get everything she needed.

* * *

**The end is near...**

**Don't forget to review please,**

**Once more, I'm amazed at how much you guys love this story, I honestly wasn't expecting this but I'm happy!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days went by and Jacob and Charlie were getting used to being in the castle.

Even though Jacob smelled badly, he managed to become good friends with Felix and Emmett and told Bella that he liked Felix more than he did Edward, which only made her smile because he father had told her the same thing.

His love for Bella had been an issue at first, he didn't want to see her with a vampire but it had been hard to deny that Felix was good to her and that Bella belonged here, in Volterra. He could also see that Bella was happy with Felix, even though they weren't really together yet.

Charlie was thinking about what he could do next in his life. He could go back home, move on with his life. He could become a vampire and spend forever with his daughter and their ancestor Marcus. He could stay around his daughter and stay human. He called his friend Billy and asked him his honest opinion. Billy told him that if he were in his position, he'd want to be with his daughter but that being who he was, vampires were something he never even considered.

"You don't have to make a decision right away. Take a few weeks or even months, wait until Bella has transitioned and the baby is here. Wait until we figure out what the baby is and if it's dangerous or not. Take your time." Marcus advised him.

"You're right. I should take my time." He replied.

That day, Bella felt more pain in her growing stomach. The baby had broken a few of her ribs and seemed to be trying not to move around too much but it was getting difficult and her stomach was full of bruises.

"Something wrong Bells?" Jacob asked her.

He had been used as a heater by her all morning and now that she was feeling too hot, he had just moved away so Felix could take his place and cool her down.

"No…Yes… I don't know… Something's wrong with the baby… I… Carlisle, you need to get him out now!" Bella exclaimed, holding her stomach.

"What is it Bella?" The doctor asked as he rushed to her while everyone turned to her.

"I don't know! All I know is that he's moving around a lot, like in some sort of panic." She exclaimed.

"Are you in pain?" Carlisle asked.

"Not as much as when he broke my ribs. He's trying not to hurt me but you have to get him out, please, now! I just know it." Bella replied, insisting.

"It's probably mother instinct or something. Come on, no time to waste." Felix exclaimed before he took Bella in his arms and rushed her to Carlisle's office, followed by the doctor and Rosalie who would be acting as a nurse.

Everyone else followed more slowly, knowing that there wasn't anything that they could do until the baby was delivered.

"So um, who's venom will change Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Mine. It's in a few syringes with Carlisle." Marcus replied.

"Good." Charlie nodded.

Somehow, the fact that the venom changing his daughter came from their ancestor made Charlie feel better. It stayed in the family.

.

A few minutes after they arrived in front of the doctor's office, Rosalie came out with a newly clean baby in her arms.

"Bella is being changed right now, Carlisle is injecting as much venom as he can into her. Felix is by her side. It's a girl, she named her Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi. She bit Bella but apparently doesn't have venom and… she can… communicate…" Rosalie said as soon as she saw them.

"Communicate? What do you mean?" Charlie asked her.

"Surely this newborn baby can't talk yet." Aro exclaimed.

"Here, hold her and see for yourself." Rosalie suggested.

Charlie nodded and held the baby, smiling at her. When she put her hand up and toward his face, he let her touch him and images filled his mind.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Marcus asked him.

"She's showing me images… She wants to know if her mother is going to be alright. Apparently she's very smart already… She also heard a lot when she was in Bella… It's amazing! Hey pretty Renesmee, I'm your grandpa and your mother is going to be just fine." Charlie told her before he added "You should meet some people."

Then he turned her towards everyone else and introduced her to everyone, one by one, keeping Jacob for last but the wolf-boy was staring at the baby like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Jacob, is everything alright son?" Charlie asked him as he let Rosalie and Esmee take the baby so they could clean her off.

"I… I… Bella's going to kill me…" Jacob declared.

"Why would she do that?" Marcus asked, confused while Emmett laughed.

"Oh man, you're so right! If she doesn't kill you she'll hand you your ass!" The biggest Cullen exclaimed in laughter.

"I imprinted on Renesmee… I imprinted on your granddaughter…" Jacob breathed out.

Charlie had been explained everything in the last few days, including imprinting and he was now livid.

"Don't worry, it's not like THAT yet!" Jacob added quickly as he took a few steps away from the proud grandfather.

"I sure hope so." Caius glared at the young man, feeling overprotective of this new baby.

"The link between them is amazing…So strong… I can see the possibility of them becoming lovers but right now it's one of a guardian and his protege… I've never seen a link as pretty before…" Marcus said in awe.

Carlisle joined them then and explained that Bella was now changing. Rosalie and Esmee gave Charlie the child back and went inside, chased Felix away and closed the door. They needed to wash and clean Bella now that they had done it for the baby.

Renesmee lifted her hand and asked Charlie if Felix was her daddy.

"Oh, hum… Not yet but eventually I think he will be." Charlie replied.

"What did she ask you?" Aro asked him.

"If Felix was her daddy." Charlie replied with a smile before he turned to Jacob.

"I think that you should call your father and inform him about the new event Jake."

"You're right… He might want to come for a visit eventually…" Jacob thought out loud.

"Well arrange something." Marcus said before he went back to smiling at the baby.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**Review please?**

**Last chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

While Bella was in transition, with Felix by her side, Jacob, Charlie, Rosalie and Esmee took good care of the little baby. She was growing fast and it had worried Carlisle at first before a contact of the Volturies arrived with information about others half vampires. They now knew that Renesmee would reach her maturity in 7 years and that she wouldn't sparkle in the sun.

The three Volturies leaders decided to plan a trip in southern America later so they could learn more and investigate the man who was doing his best to make half vampires. They needed to find out if he was going to be a danger to them staying a secret or not but all in all, everyone was happy about this new possibility. They could all have children, all they needed to do was find women willing to either die or be changed into a vampire. It was a great step forward in their history.

Renesmee was quickly winning everyone over and when Bella woke up, two days later, everyone was joyful and waiting to see how Bella would react.

At first, Felix was the only one in the room with her. He gave her a few blood bags to feed on and when she was done drinking, they talked a bit. Felix explained to her that her daughter was fine, safe and not dangerous. He also told her how Renesmee communicated but he kept the detail of Jacob imprinting on the baby, leaving this news to either her father or Jacob.

Bella remembered everything and seemed perfectly calm so he escorted her to the throne room where everyone was waiting for them, ready to jump in to protect Charlie and Renesmee should she ever lose control.

Bella entered the room and her eyes immediately found her father who was holding Renesmee with Jacob by his side.

"Hold your breath." Felix whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded and took small steps.

"I… Is it because you're all here with him or because Jacob is next to him?" Bella asked the room.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked her.

"Dad doesn't smell that good to me…Why is that?" Bella asked.

"Maybe it's a trait from your human days… You didn't like the smell of human blood by then, maybe it stayed." Carlisle suggested.

"Well, as long as it doesn't make me faint… That would be embarrassing!" She joked, making everyone around her chuckle and relax.

The first thing Bella did was hugging her father before she took her daughter into her arms.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm your mother." Bella said before her daughter put her hand on her cheek, letting her mother know that she knew who she was and that she was happy to see her again, that she had missed her a lot.

They explained to Bella everything that they had found out about half vampires before Jacob cleared his throat and Rosalie suggested she took the baby back. Before she left her mother's arms, Renesmee put her hand against her mother's cheek and silently asked her not to hurt Jacob.

"Why would I hurt Jacob, Renesmee? He's my friend." Bella asked before she realized that Jacob was backing away from her a few steps and glancing at her daughter.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Listen, don't get mad or anything, it's not what you think…I…I kinda…" Jacob started, making the vampires around him chuckle.

"You kinda what?" Bella growled, getting angry at the way he was looking at her daughter.

"Isn't she amazing?" Felix asked no one in particular.

"Okay, I imprinted on Renesmee." Jacob breathed out.

"You what?" Bella growled, ready to jump on Jacob, which she probably would have if Felix hadn't been holding her down gently with a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Bella, calm down. It's not like THAT yet! Do you think your father, Marcus or even Felix here would have let me walk if it was anything more than wanting to care for her, to keep her safe?" Jacob tried to defend himself.

"Stop looking at her when I'm talking to you!" Bella yelled, her voice resonating through the entire place.

"Gosh, she's great!" Felix exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Sorry… Look, Bella…I just want the same as you do, nothing more. Please…I just want her to be safe, that's all." Jacob pleaded.

"Bella? I can assure you that it's innocent. He let me read his mind and Marcus can see their link. You have nothing to worry about." Aro informed her in a soothing voice.

"Fine, but you stay away from me for a while." Bella warned Jacob who nodded before he breathed out.

.

Bella ended up being great at being a vampire, like she had been born for it. She was also a great mother to her daughter and over the next few months, she enjoyed watching her crawl on the floors of the castle, going from one vampire guard to the other and climbing on the leader's lap whenever she wanted. She was a little Volturi princess and everyone loved her. Not even Caius, Jane and Alec could say no to her.

Bella knew that she was safe and was happier in Volterra that she had been in her entire life. Jacob called his father and with the help of the Volturi's money, had his few belongings sent to him. Carlisle and Esmee planned to go back to Forks and then maybe to visit the Denali, staying in touch with Bella and promising to visit often, while Rosalie and Emmett decided that they wanted to stay close to Bella and the baby, especially since Bella had named them Godparents to her.

Later, they would try to have their own half-vampire child. They needed to take their time choosing the right mother, of possible one that wouldn't want anything to do in the child's life so it could be only their own.

Charlie knew that his daughter was safe and happy so he decided to go back to Forks, at least for a while. Marcus got him a special credit card so he could afford to visit them anytime he wished, assuring him that he could come with Jacob's father if he wanted and that he was under their protection.

Before he left, Charlie decided to have a talk with Felix and he asked the man to take good care of his daughter and that he approved of them being together.

Shortly after her father left, Aro, Caius and Marcus gathered all of the guards and declared officially what everybody already knew: Bella was now their equal, a ruler and was to be treated as such.

It didn't take Bella long to get together with Felix. Being a vampire made it harder for her to resist her emotions and what she felt for him was too strong to be resisted. They felt good together, like they belonged and even if Edward was Renesmee's biological father, Felix was her dad and everyone soon stopped thinking about the red haired vampire that was in pieces in a cell of the castle's basement.

Bella was happy and she couldn't get herself to regret marrying Edward because it had gotten her Renesmee, her daughter and Felix, her Love.

* * *

**And this, people, was the last chapter.**

**What did you think? What was your favorite part of the story?**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
